


not how it seems

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Alien AU ;D [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Oikawa finds himself in a position on Kageyama’s planet, which he might like ... at least it seems like that at first sight.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Alien AU ;D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262195
Kudos: 15





	not how it seems

**Author's Note:**

> next part of this au ^//^

With a big smile he stepped onto the balcony of the castle and looked out over the landscape in front of him.  
Actually, it wasn‘t all that bad thinking about it now, even if he was startled at first when he found out what Tobio - his sweet, innocent kouhai - was or much more where he came from.  
On the other hand, he was on another planet and had an epic contact with aliens. Iwa-chan would never believe him if he told him.  
Tooru grinned broadly and leaned on the balcony railing. He would love to see Iwa-chan’s face right now. Or Matsuns and Makkis. His grin grew wider as he imagined them kneeling before him and that they have to be his servants.  
The imagination just made him grin even wider. Too bad that they were not here.  
Startled, he flinched, but realized at the same time that it was only Tobio who wrapped his arms around him and turned him towards him.  
"Did you get used to this life, Tooru?"  
Tooru swallowed hard and felt those blue eyes, clearly brighter as he knew it from Earth, point towards him. The only thing he couldn‘t get used to was the sound his kouhai called him by his first name. There was a shudder that ran down his spine. Anyway, whenever he looked at him, the look felt as if he were sinking into it. "Tobio-chan"  
"Shh," Tobio said, putting a finger to his lips, "you should not enjoy it this way."  
Tooru raised an eyebrow and just looked at him doubtfully. Why should he not enjoy being the ruler of this planet? Okay, it was just because he had ‚married‘ his kouhai in this ritual of the planet. At least it was something he probably had to accept as a marriage.  
Before Tobio said something to his gaze, he pulled him inside the large room and pushed him with a smaller push on the big bed, spread his wings and climbed over him with outstretched wings. "Don‘t enjoy this here too much."  
Surprised, Tooru stared at the other, blinking in irritation as he felt his kouhai hold his wrists pressed on the mattress. "What’s that supposed to mean?"  
"It’s different to marry someone on your planet ... or here," Tobio said quietly, leaning over and giving him a long, non-stop kiss on the lips, "it’s not what you think it is."  
Tooru widened his eyes and started to say something, but just blinked and looked back at him. What was his kouhai talking about? "What-",  
"You’re here for a purpose, Tooru," Tobio said quietly, his eyes reflecting something oppressive, "and there’s only one way to save you."  
"What?", Tooru asked in shock, now looking with wide eyes to the other, "what are you talking about?!"  
However, Tobio only shook his head, straightened up and let his wings disappear again, while instead his tail swung to the side. "It’s better if you don‘t know."  
Tooru swallowed when he heard that. Slowly, it didn‘t seem that great anymore, as he had thought at the beginning. And while he wanted to know what his kouhai meant, there was something at the same time that it was probably better if he didn‘t really know.  
As it evolved, he wished that Iwa-chan, Matsun and Makki would show up here and bring him home. At second glance, this alien trip wasn‘t as great as he had thought it would be!

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog, twitter and other links where you can find me~](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
